Arthur and Alfred's Halloween
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Halloween Night for two english speaking nations


Dont own APH

* * *

><p>"Dude, you look like a dork."<p>

"Sod...off, Alfred."

Its Halloween night and Alfred and Arthur were on their way to the Gakuen High Halloween party. Alfred wore a orange jacket with a green star, moldy looking pants and a mud stained white shirt and brown vest, and Arthur's costume was a striped shirt, blue vest and matching cape and hat, along with khaki pants.

"Dude, I'm telling you. That cape makes you look like a dorky vampire. And what is that cane for? feeling old already?"

"Oh bloody hell, you have a freaking chain saw," Arthur eyed the chainsaw that matched Alfred's jacket.

"Chainsaw versus wooden cane," Alfred's eyebrow raised, "no argument there."

"Whatever, anyway my mother gave me this and I am quite proud of it. I am a gentleman vampire if you must know," Arthur pulled the bow of his cape tighter in pride.

" Well, I hope you dont make me look like an idiot."

"You dont need my help to do that," Alfred whacked Arthur in the head at those words.

"Man, I hope we aren't late to the party," Alfred quickened his pace.

"It started 15 minutes ago. I doubt its over that quickly,"Arthur showed his watch to Alfred, who really didnt care.

They didnt live to far away from the school, so when they heard activity, they were excited. The party was underway.

"Looks cool! Hey, look at that game," Alfred ran around like a child at the fair.

"Slow down, git," Arthur could never match the energy Alfred gave off, but he tried.

"Okay, Who would like to play "Apple Catchers"?" Mr. Rome yelled.

"Over here." "Pick me." "I'll play." "Yo, Mr. Rome, me!"

"Ok ok. Francis, Toris, Alfred and...Tino. The rules are that you have to catch the apples with this stick and who ever has the most in 30 seconds win," Alfred nodded at Mr. Rome's rules.

"Sounds simple enough. Arthur, hold my chainsaw," Arthur caught up to find the orange machine in his hand.

"Aaaaaaand...GO!" The four boys scrambled to get the apples, but they mostly ended up stabbing each other with the sticks. By the end of the game, Alfred caught three apples and the other three held their wounded hand.

"Well, it would seem as that Alfred Jones is our winner! What prize would you like?" Mr. Rome walked over to the prize board.

"The mask, please" Mr. Rome handed Alfred the hockey mask.

"Oh great now you look even sillier with that mask," Arthur gave back Alfred's chainsaw.

"Whatever, Artie. I think I happen to look...'smashing'?" Alfred tried to pull off a British accent but Arthur's facepalm deemed it a fail.

"Hey Artie, look at that," Alfred walked over by a quiz table ran by Mr. Austria.

"Answer the questions and win a mystery prize," Mr. Austria stated his simple rules.

"Here you take this one, Iggy. This one seems more of you speed, dork vampire," Alfred snickered as Arthur hit him with his can as he sat down.

"Ok, one question and you must get it right."

"That's it? Only one?" Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but it is from my lectures. I hope you paid attention," Mr. Austria smiled, "ok, the question is... Who discovered Iceland?"

"Norway."

"Good, here's your prize," Mr. Austria handed Arthur a brown bag. Inside was a bat that fit perfectly on Arthur's bow.

"That was pretty easy," Alfred looked bored.

"Yes, well Mr. Rome got on my nerves with making up a booth for the party and when he made it clear he wanted me to do this by following me to the men's room, I had to say yes. There is no saying "no" to that man."

"Yeah, he is persistent," Arthur agreed.

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was full of games, prizes and food. They even had a hayride, although Mr. Germania spent the rest of the time wondering where it came from. The party ended earlier than usual due to the Bad Touch Trio ruining the midnight fireworks, so everybody was sent home early. By 11, Alfred's stomach was full of candy, caramel apples and punch and he struggled to walk home.<p>

"Ugh. My stomach is about to burst," Alfred groaned as Arthur half carried him.

"Bloody idiot, why did you eat all that junk?" Arthur strained to carry his heavy friend.

"I like sweets, oh and by the way, take a right by that tree," Alfred's voice began to slow.

"Why?"

As soon as Arthur walked over by the tree where Alfred was pointed to, Alfred vomited into a bush.

"Alfred! Are you alright?" Arthur was shocked.

"I am now, dude. Man, I feel much better, but now I'm hungry," Arthur gave Alfred a tissue for his mouth and Alfred began walking to the nearby McDonald's.

"Alfred, its 11:15 at night. We shouldn't be wandering the streets, we should go home."

"Oh come on dude. Its three blocks from our house. I say we get a few hamburgers and head to you place for movies," Alfred grabbed Arthur's arm.

"Why my place?"

"Because you mom is cool and Peter is the best little brother ever."

"Hm, says you."

"Well, my dad thinks your mom is cool."

"Shut up, Alfred."

* * *

><p>"Alfred, hurry up, its 11:45 and I would like to go home," Arthur and Alfred were waiting by the counter, waiting for Alfred to make up his mind.<p>

"Okay, I would like...2 big-macs, 2 large fries, 2 40 piece chicken nuggets, a regular hamburger and...2 cokes, please," The cashier gave Alfred an astonished look.

"Its this your first time working here?" Arthur asked.

"Yes...," the cashier answered meekly.

"This is quite normal. Honestly I think he's holding back," Arthur gave the cashier a kind smile as she rung the order through.

The food came out rather quickly, but then again they were the only customers for the night.

"Finally, on our way home," Arthur sighed as they walked out.

"Why are you having a hissy-fit? You're a vampire, a dorky one, but a vampire all the same, Iggy," Alfred began munching on his small hamburger.

"I dont like walking around at night and you know this better than anyone, Alfred," Arthur ignored Alfred's vampire comments as he drank his coke.

"Whatever, Iggy," Alfred munched the last of his burger.

As they walked to Arthur's house, they noticed a strange car in front of Arthur's house.

"Who's that?" Alfred somehow managed to whisper.

"How am I suppoosed to know?" Arthur hushed.

"What are you boys doing?"

"AHH!"

"Did I scare you?"

"Dad! What are you doing out here?"

"I took Peter trick-or-treating," Mr. Jones was about a tall is Alfred, but he seemed to tower over his son.

"Then whose car is that?" Arthur asked.

"Mine, I picked it up earlier today."

"Oh," both boys answred.

"Oh, hello boys. Enjoyed the party?" Arthur's mom walked outside.

"Yeah, it was great, but now we're a little tired," Arthur answered.

"Aww, but we havent even watched a scary movie," Alfred pouted.

"Well you can stay here for the night Alfred, you're always welcomed," Ms. Kirkland smiled.

"Really? Yes! Halloween night isnt over, Artie," Alfred drug Arthur into the house and into his room.

* * *

><p>Arthur's room was almost modified for two people because Alfred stayed over so much. The bed fit two people and there were extra drawers for Alfred's clothes. After getting dressed in his pajamas, Alfred began eating on his big mac, while Arthur chewed on fries. They watched nearly 2 movies until Arthur turned off the television and declared it time for bed.<p>

"Good night, Alfred," Arthur turned over on his side of the bed.

"Awww, Artie. It's Saturday tomorrow," Alfred shook Arthur.

"I dont care. I'm sleepy and full from eating that MacDonald's crap. Now shut your bloody trap and go to bed," Arthur shut his eyes and feel quickly asleep.

"Fine," Alfred turned over to his side and closed his eyes, however, every noise he heard bothered him to no end.

"Hey, Arthur...Arthur?"

Arthur was fast asleep.

"No fair, dude! Wake up, I think something is outside. Arthur wake up," Alfred shook Arthur again.

"oooooooooooooo..."

"AHHHHHH!" Alfred ducked under the covers and didnt come out until the next morning, meanwhile, Arthur tried very hard not to laugh out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I said I wanted to take a USUK break while writing my Spamano series, Pirate Angel, but I just wanted to release this because it acts as a prequel to an idea I have for these two. <strong>

**Thank you for reading and Au Revoir!**


End file.
